Mark of the Drakon Slayer
by Its a face. DUN DUN DUN
Summary: What if Natsu was found by Igneel, but was also trained/raised by other dragons and people? Well, why don't we find out? PS: I suck at summaries.
1. Council's Mistake

Mark of the Dragon Slayer Chapter One

Welcome to the Mark of the Dragon Slayer! Which is also being wrote in iPhone notes because my graphics card decided to burn out! But anyway this story is about Natsu if he was taught by more then one dragon wand maybe a mage or two. It is a little different then the ones I've read. And also there will be spin off series ( Which will most likely be crossovers, but not all the time!) that will probably not have anything to do with the story other then the characters powers, personality, and certain areas in the story. So this will be the main story I am going to work on! Anyways that's it right now and this will be my main story. (The other two were test, but pm me if you want me to continue those ones as well.) Sorry for the long authors notes and let's begin the Mark of the Dragon Slayer.  
>_<p>

-Somewhere in Fiore x391-

Fiore, a country know all over the world, was a beautiful place to visit and even better if you live there. But currently it's not living up to expectations.

"Hurry, move!" An armored man yelled to his companions while pointing to a miniature stone castle.

'BOOM!' An explosion erupted near the group of three as a massive fireball hit the ground a few meters near them.

"We're right behind you, Dreyar!" The man with black hair yelled in response.

"Strauss, get in!" The black haired man yelled to the white haired man who was known as a member of the Strauss family.

Strauss hurried and slid into the castle right before the gate shut with the three of them inside. The castle was by no means big with it barely reaching five meters high and could probably only hold about ten to twenty people at a time.

"ROOOARRR!" A massive roar could be heard from above the castle followed by a loud screech if pain. The men started dashing through the halls leaving behind small sounds of footsteps.

"Quick, we got to get to Mavis and Helen!" Dreyar said as they approached a wooden with the Fairy Tail insignia on it. Dreyar opened the door to the room where two women, one with black hair on a bed who seemed to be in an immense amount of pain and a small blonde blonde one with long hair, were waiting.

"Dreyar, Strauss, Mikovitch, you finally made it." The small blonde one said with a sad smile. The group of three rushed over to the side out of the bed.

"We're not to late are we, Mavis?" Mikovitch asked through a scared tone. The small bonds girl which is now know as Mavis "The Fairy Technician" turned towards the group and said.

"No, you made it right on time."

" Aghh" The black haired women on the bed cried.

"Dreyar, quick, she's going into labor!" Mavis yelled as she grabbed onto Helen's (The black haired women) hand.

-One Hour Later- (I'm not sure how to write a birth)

"Is the baby alright?" Dreyar asked as Mavis held the newly born infant in her hands.

"He's just fine, but it's Helen I'm more worried about." Mavis replied as she looked at the black haired woman.

'BOOM' the walls of the building rumbled as the fireball made impact somewhere near it.

"Mavis." Helen moaned lowly as she tried to perch her self up on the bed.

"Yes? What is it?" Mavis replied in a urgent tone.

"What day is it?"

"It's the first day of summer in the year x391."

"Summer. Hm, I like that. Your my little summer, my little Natsu." Helen said as Natsu was handed to her. (Natsu has black hair in this story , just to let you know.).

-Near The Castle-

A group of five men from the magic council approached the castle and entered the building.

-Back with the Group-

"They have entered the building." Mavis gasped as Dreyar, Strauss, and Mikovitch stood up and faced the door.

" Mavis, please protect Natsu." Helen said to her friend as she handed Natsu to her.

"Okay, I'll get to work transporting him to a safer location."

-Magic Council Headquarters-

"The child of Helen has been born." A small old man said to the rest of group surrounding him as they stared into a sphere that was showing the events around Natsu.

"Yes, I suppose that could be quite troublesome." A middle aged woman replied.

"Oh, it's more then troublesome, a lot more." A skinny elder said.

"Yes, indeed. We might have to fire Etherion if they do not let us kill the child willingly."

"Oh and why, may I ask, should I let you do that?" A new darker voice said as a young man with black hair stepped out from the shadows. (Not Zeref)

"Who are you?" The eldest of the Council asked.

"There is a time and a place for my name, but now is not one of them." The man replied.

"Fine, then tell us why we shouldn't fire Etherion?" The middle aged Council member asked.

"I won't go I to great detail, but let's just say that if you do fire Etherion, your probably going to get more trouble then resolve." The man said with a laid back expression.

"Oh, and what makes you say that?" The youngest Council member asked, but the man was gone, so no answer came.

-Back With Group-

"Open up this door! You are hereby arrested for protecting a descendent of Zeref!" A voice yelled as the Magic Councilmen banged on the door.

"Mavis are you almost done?!" Dreyar asked as he began to press his back against the door to make it stay shut.

"I'm almost done!" Mavis yelled as she casted Fairy Sphere on Natsu.

"Open the door, or else we'll be forced to use magic!" The councilman yelled.

"Mavis, hurry up!" Mikovitch yelled as he prepared a spell.

"Fairy Sphere!" Mavis yelled as a golden light engulfed Natsu in a sphere with the Fairy Tail insignia on it.

"Heaven's Redemption!" The councilman closet to the door yelled and shot a sphere of golden light at the door, obliterating it.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Mikovitch said as he sent the ice lances towards the councilmen.

"Mavis, get Natsu out of here!" Helen yelled as Mavis started chanting a new spell. Spells were being tossed left to right, causing most of the furniture to be destroyed.

'WHOOSH' The wind whistled as the sphere holding Natsu took if into the air ,after creating a hole in ceiling, to who knows where.

"Damn it!" The councilman muttered as his two companions looked up at sphere as it took off into the sky.

-Magic Council Headquarters-

"Quickly, we need to fire Etherion, before the child gets to far away!" The main Magic Councilman said as the others ordered the lower ranks (Not sure what their called) to fire Etherion as well.

-A Few Minutes Later-

"Etherion will fire in ten." A female voice said through the intercom.

"Phew." Most of the Council Members sighed.

"I see you didn't heed my advice." The black haired man said as he reappeared from the shadows.

"Nine." The intercom spoke.

"We had to do something to stop the child from living." The Councilmen reasoned.

"Eight." The ground started shaking a little.

"Well, you probably made it worse." The man said.

"Seven."

"Oh, and how is that?"

"Six."

"That's for you to find out. That is if your even alive to do so." The man replied while crossing his arms and grinning.

"Five."

"We'll see about that." The Main Councilman said.

"Four."

"Yes, I suppose you will."

"Two."

-With Natsu-

Natsu's sphere was floating through the air, looking for a spot to land, when Etherion came crashing down on the stone castle, which he was just in.

Now normally Etherion would've destroyed everything in its path, but Fairy Sphere somehow held out as Etherion blasted it miles and miles away.

-With the Magic Council-

"Well, I must say, you ended the dragon civil war by the looks of it." The man said as he watched through the sphere as Etherion's beam blasted the land, obliterating everything.

"Yes, and we also killed the descendent of Zeref." A councilman said.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," The man replied. "You probably just left him without a mother." He sat down on a chair near the entrance of the room.

"That would be impossible. Nothing can live through Etherion, except maybe a dragon, but that's a different matter." The main councilman said confidently.

"Eh, who knows really? You might be right, but anyways, my work here is done. I'm off." And with that he melted into the shadows of the room.

"Eh?" The councilmen said at the same time found used by what just happened.

-With Natsu- (One Month Later)

Natsu's sphere landed in the middle if a meadow somewhere in western Fiore. For awhile it was quiet, just the low hum of the sphere as it levitates a foot or two from the ground.

'THUMP' A rumble could be heard as the ground shook a little with the approach of a large creature.

"Hm, what do we have here?" Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons and second strongest under the Dragon God, thought to himself. He tapped it with his claw a few times. "It has a strong magic power."

The sphere began to lost power rapidly, at the touch of Ingneel. With every ounce if power lost it slowly sank deeper to the ground.

"Oh, it appears to be landing." Igneel said aloud,

'Pshhh' A low sizzling sound came as the sphere dimmed and dissolved. Once the sizzling stopped, Natsu was revealed to Igneel's eyesight.

"Natsu?" Igneel read the tag on Natsu's blanket.

As if answering to the name, Natsu's aura of power leaked out, Natsu opened his eyes.

"Is this infant the source of the power? It almost feels like Draovitch. (Dragon God's name) Igneel said aloud in shock.

"Hmph." Natsu grunted with a smile as he looked at Igneel.

"What do I do with you?" Igneel asked to no one in particular. Natsu nodded.

"I guess I'll have to take you with me back to Alton. Gods forbid what the humans will do if they found you," Igneel said, which made Natsu giggle. (Alton is a made up country where the dragons left) "Well let's get going then." Igneel said as he picked up Natsu in his claws and flew off to the direction of Alton.

Well that was chapter one! Please be aware that due to the fact I'm using my phone, the chapters are going to be short. Once I get my graphics card fixed or get a new computer, they will be longer so I could type in a bigger variety. Please feel free to point out any mistakes of grammar or spelling. Also rate and review. Goodbye.

- It's a Face


	2. Fire Dragon's Lacarma and Revealations

Hello and welcome to Mark of the Dragon Slayer Chapter Two! In this chapter Natsu arrives at Alton, the Dragon's secret area/country which only one of human mage has ever stepped foot on. And the mystery man is revealed. That's it for now. Remember to Rate and Review.

* * *

><p>-Short StoryMessage-

Myths speak of a man who could use magic in a way like no other. Some say that he could use all magic, while others say his magic is from a different world or even universe. Who ever tries to get in this man's path is said to go missing. It is also said that this man has the ability of Immortality. This man's name is Merlin.

-Short Story Thing Ends-

-Alton, x392-

Alton, a land of beauty and nourishment, was in a bit of chaos as the head of the Dragon Council stood on all fours and gazed at the rest of the Dragon Kings. Absolute chaos, was the only way to describe the Council Hall in its current state.

"**Elagon**." Dragovitch, the Dragon God, called out to a medium-class Fire Dragon.

"**Yes, my lord**?" Elagon replied as he glanced up at the Dragon God's gold and silver scales.

"**Where's Igneel**?"

"**I do not know, sir**." Elagon said as he got a downcast look on his face.

"**Oh? Is that so?**" Dragovitch said with a glance at Elagon.

"**Yes, my lord, I'm sorry."**

**"It's quite okay, young lad**," Dragovitch said with a sigh as he turned his head back at the arguing council. "Let's just hope he arrives soon."

-With Igneel and Natsu-

"**Oh boy, Dragovitch is going to give me an ear full for doing this**." Igneel muttered to himself as he flew closer to the entrance to the Dragon Council's Tower.

"Gahh." Natsu giggled as he looked out from Igneel's claws. Yep, he was enjoying Igneel's anxiety alright.

"**And your just laughing your whole way through this**," Igneel said as he looked down at Natsu, whom was now looking at the tower in wonder. "O**h boy. Here we go." **Igneel said as he landed in his respective throne ar**ea, startling the whole council.**

**"Ignee**l! I see you decided to show up after all." The cold metallic voice of Metalicana, Igneel's somewhat a friend.

**"Dragovitch, I would like to speak with you in private.**" Igneel said ignoring the metal dragon's comment.

**"Igneel, whatever it is you got to tell mec4fc ad will be shared with all the members of the council."** Dragovitch replied as he smirked at Igneel. He loved messing with the Fire Dragon King.

Igneel sighed, Dragovitch decided on messing with him again. The matter with Natsu was not one to be taken lightly, as such Dragovitch believes that it probably has something to do with food or something like that.

**"My lord, this is not a matter to be taken lightly. I would like to speak about it alone.**" Igneel demanded in an annoyed expression as Dragovitch looked over at him.

"**Okay, if you insist. But I must ask you. What is the problem?"** The dragon god asked as he stared at Igneel waiting for his response.

Igneel sighed, it seems he tricked him into telling it to all the council anyway.

"**I found a mortal with an extreme amount of magic energy, enough to rival and maybe even defeat you sire.**" Igneel spoke while placing Natsu in the middle of the council room.

"Gahh?" Natsu said as he was awaken by light being shined on his face. Along with being awoken his magical aura flared alive and was now felt by the whole council.

"**Good gods, how is that thing even human.**" Metallicana asked as he flinched under the aura's power.

**"You see my lord. I could not leave such a power untouched."** Igneel said as he gazed at Natsu. He didn't remember the aura being this strong at all.

"I see," Dragovitch replied as he got a more serious expression on his face. '_This boy might be strong enough for the Drakon Lacarma'_ he thought as images of an enormous reptilian creature with a large amount of power surged through his mind. (The Drakon, in this fiction, is like the primordial dragon god. Making him even stronger then Dragovitch.)

**"Dragovitch, do you have any suggestions?**" Igneel asked as he turns his gaze away from Natsu who was now sitting up and looking at all the dragon kings in awe.

"**There's always the Drakon Lacarma**." Dragovitch replied with a little fear yet happiness.

"**Sire, this is not time for jokes. We ne-**" Grandeeney was cut off by Dragovitch.

**"I'm serious**." Dragovitch replied sternly, causing shock to surge through the Dragon Kings.

"**But sire, if we give him the Drakon Lacarma he'll be strong then you ever will!**" Terraeon, Dragon King of Ground, yelled as an uproar arose in the council room.

**"Yes, but I believe we could raise and train him to control it and perhaps we could use it to our benefit, and besides even if the Drakon Lacarma doesn't choose him, he'll be disintegrated anyways." **Dragovitch explained as the Dragon Council calmed down.

**"So it is decided for me to have the Drakon Lacarma implanted into ..**."

"**Natsu is his name, Dragovitch**." Igneel said lowly.

"**Into Natsu.**" Dragovitch continued as a dragon brought out a gold and silver shining Lacarma and placed it beside Natsu.

"Gahhh?" Natsu spoke slightly as he tilted his head happily and crawled towards the glowing gemstone and placed his hand on the top in the center of the lacarma, causing a bright light to to shine all throughout the room creating a temporary blindness to all the dragons in the room.

The light lasted for a few minutes until it finally flared out revealing a once again sleeping Natsu. The Dragon Kings stared in shock at what just happened. They just implanted the strongest type of magic in all of Earth Land into a newborn boy.

**"Natsu Drakeon, is now the Drakon Slayer.**" (A Drakon Slayer is a Mage with the power to slay a Drakon which is quite obvious. But since Natsu had the Drakon Lacarma implanted inside if him AND is going to be trained by the Dragon Kings, nine in all, he will have Drakon Slaying magic and Dragon Slaying magic for those respective elements along with the magic he learns from the mages.)

-Alton, x397-

Sunrise was something Natsu Drakeon hated ever since he's remembered living with his fathers. (He's being raised by all of the Dragon Kings)

"Natsu, awaken!" Dragovitch said as he entered the large room of the Drakon Slayer.

"Wahh?" Natsu said as he sat up in his bed. Dragovitch signed and gazed at the young Mage. He's going to have to get used to waking up this early for he can be taught. Yep, the boy is exactly like how Igneel acted when he was a young drake.

"It's time for your teachings." Dragovitch reptiles to Natsu as the young boy started coming to his senses.

-Ten Minutes Later-

"Okay, I'm up," Natsu said as he followed Dragovitch out of the room. "What am I going to be taught, anyway?"

"Hmm? Oh, Dragon Slaying Magic." Dragovitch said as he looked down at Natsu, whom was smirking.

"Alright! I can finally be like a true dragon!" Natsu boasted as he began running down the halls. "C'mon! Hurry up Dragovitch."

"Oh boy, Bless Igneel's soul." The Dragon God muttered as he followed the Slayer down to the Fire Dragon King's teaching quarters.

-At Igneel's Quarters-

"Igneel, c'mon I'm ready!" Natsu yelled out to the Igneel, who was waiting near a pile of boulders.

"We'll see about that, Natsu." Igneel smirked as Natsu came running up to him. Natsu looked up at Igneel and said.

"C'mon Igneel, when are we going to start?"

"When you prove to me that your ready." Igneel said to Natsu with a smirk.

"Yeah, and how do I do that?" The young Mage asked the Fire Dragon King.

"Simple, all you have to do is complete a task for me."

"Okay, what is it?"

"You have to find my lair without guidance," Igneel grinned "and you have to the Fire Dragon's Lacarma inside of my lair and consume it." (Natsu was implanted with the Drakon Lacarma, not the Dragon King's Lacarma. He'll have to consume those to be worthy of having the Dragon King's element as a magic).

"Consume it?" The young boy asked as he gazed at the dragon.

"Yes, but you have to find out how to consume it and make it part of you."

Okay, sounds simple enough. Where and when do I start?"

"You start now." Igneel said as he sent Natsu away in an inferno. (The Dragon King's have the power to teleport with their element to certain areas)

-With Natsu-

"Ugh, the damn lizard," Natsu muttered as he stood up from his spot on the ground. "He could've just flew me."

Natsu took a look around to see... forest, bust forest all around him.

"I'll show that old lizard, that I can find his stupid lair!" Natsu yelled up I to the sky before he took off into the wood.

-With Igneel-

"Let's see if the little brat can find my lair." Igneel said to Dragovitch as they flew into the entrance of the cave.

"Igneel, you know he has to have the Fire Dragon Lacarma anyways right?" Dragovitch asked as he stared questioning at the Fire Dragon.

"Yes, but me and the other Dragon Kings decided that we could at least have some entertainment while we teach him." Igneel chuckled.

"You better be careful with your test."

"I know I know." Igneel answered.

"You better pull him out of there if it gets to dangerous. We can't afford it if the Drakon Lacarma was implanted for nothing, that and Natsu's grown on me." Dragovitch smiled as he watched through the Vision Lacarma.

"He'll be fine." Replied Igneel as he watched Natsu dodge an attack from a Vulcan.

-With Natsu-

"Me don't like boy!" The Forest Vulcan yelled out as he threw a punch at Natsu, who quickly dodged the attack.

"Damn monkey!" Natsu yelled as he dodged punch after punch. Natsu jumped up onto a tree that was, fortunately, taller the Vulcan. But it also made Natsu a little cocky.

"Haha, you can't get me now, monkey."

"Me don't like boy!" The Vulcan screeched as he jumped up and slammed into the tree knocking Natsu out of it.

"I'm out of here!" Natsu screamed as he, luckily, dodged most of the tree's debris and started running towards the mountain that was in the middle of the forest.

-With Igneel-

"Igneel, he's getting closer," Dragovitch said. "Is that all you had to throw at him?"

"Nope, he has one more obstacle."

"What?" Dragovitch asked.

"Me." Igneel answered as he flew down to the half point of the mountain.

"Oh, this will be interesting." Dragovitch said as he gazed into the Vision Lacarma.

-With Natsu-

'Closer' Natsu thought as he rushed up the hill towards where the heat was coming from.

'THUD' A loud rumble came when Igneel landed in front of Natsu.

"Natsu, now to get to the Fire Dragon Lacarma, you'll have to pass me." Igneel said in a deeper voice the usual, probably trying g to sound intimidating.

"Okay, you old lizard," Natsu said as he prepared to dash over the Fire Dragon King. "I'm coming at ya!"

And with that Natsu was off as he jumped onto the paw of Igneel, whom just flicked him off. As Natsu was falling he latched onto one of Igneel's scaled and started climbing up the Fire Dragon. But to answer the action Igneel rose his body heat trying to fry the Drakon Slayer off, it was unsuccessful but it did slow Natsu down by a little.

As this battle of climbing and knocking down continued, Dragovitch sighs.

"Igneel's playing with the boy," He thought aloud. Out of all the Dragon Kings, other then him, Igneel bonded most with the boy so it was only natural for the Fire Dragon to try and play with him. "I hope Igneel doesn't drop his guard. Natsu isn't one to underestimate."

"So that's Natsu." A mans voice said as the black haired man came out of the shadows.

"What the?!," Dragovitch yelled as the man came up and stood next to him. "Who in Earth Land's name are you!"

"Well I suppose since your raising my son, I'll tell you." The man replied.

"Son? Natsu is your son?" Dragovitch asked as he stare down at the man.

"Yep and to answer your first question, my name is Merlin." (Couldn't come up with a name so yeah :p)

"Merlin? Alright, I got that down. Now tell me why Natsu has so much magical energy."

"Well I suppose it's his bloodline, but eh that's just a guess." The now known Merlin said.

"Oh, and what's so special about his bloodline?" Dragovitch asked Merlin who looked like he was on the verge of cracking up when he looked at the Vision Lacarma.

"Well, I'm quite strong if I do say so my self and his mom was the daughter of Zeref." Merlin said the last part with a sad expression.

"Was?"

"The Magic Council fired Etherion on her in attempt to kill Natsu." He answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Now about different matters. What do you want to do about your son?" Dragovitch questioned with a glare.

"Well if it's to much to ask, I'd like to help raise and train him." The Mage said with a smirk.

"Train? What type of magic do you use?"

"That my friend is for me to know and for you to find out."

"Hm, very well. I'll allow you to train your son, also would you like me to reveal that you are his father?" Dragovitch replied as Merlin looked up at him.

"I would like to reveal that my self, if you don't mine." Merlin answered.

"Very well." Dragovitch said as he turned back to the Vision Lacarma.

"Oh, I have one more question."

"What is that?"

"What is he doing right now?" Merlin asked as he pointed to Natsu trying to pull himself out from under Igneel's tail.

"I honestly don't know anymore with that child." Dragovitch said as he placed a claw to his forehead.

"So, does he have a time limit?"

"Natsu has twelve more minutes before he has to restart the test."

"Well okay then."

-With Natsu-

'Damn this overgrow lizard's butt!' Natsu thought as he pulled about a foot out from Igneel's tail.

"Oh, Natsu didn't see you there." Igneel joked as he looked at Natsu.

"Sure you didn't." The Drakon Slayer said as he finally got out from under Igneel's tail and then took off running to the cave entrance.

"You might've got past me Natsu, but you still have to find the lacarma in the lair!" Igneel called out.

"Yeah and how hard can that be?" Natsu asked as he entered the lair and stopped dead in his tracks.

Tunnels and tunnels of unknown passages that could lead to anywhere in the mountain. So Natsu closes his eyes and tries to sense where the most heat is coming from. Searching...Searching...Searching...Found. Natsu took off running into the tunnel in the middle and made a whole bunch of turns into he got to the area that held the lacarma.

'What did Igneel say to do again?' Natsu thought.

-Flashback-

"...Find the Fire Dragon Lacarma inside of my lair and consume it." Igneel said.

-End of Flashback-

"Seems simple enough. All I got to do is eat the lacarma and I'll pass." Natsu thought aloud as he picked up the red glowing lacarma and dropped it in his mouth.

-With Merlin and Dragovitch-

"What. Just. Happened?" Merlin asked as he stared at the image of his son eating the Fire Dragon Lacarma.

"He seems to be exactly like Igneel he was needing extra power." Dragovitch said.

-With Natsu-

"Hmm, I feel a little warmer," Natsu muttered. "I also feel stronger!" Natsu stood up and felt his teeth, Fangs. "Alright it worked!"

'Crackle' An inferno teleported Natsu away to Igneel's chamber room.

-With Igneel, Dragovitch, and Merlin-

"So this guy is Natsu's birth father?" Igneel asked as he stared at Merlin.

"Yep, Natsu's my son in flesh and blood." Merlin's grinned proudly.

'Crackle' Natsu appears in an inferno.

"Dragovitch, did I pass! Huh, did I!" Natsu rambled as he ran and looked up at Dragovitch and Igneel. Not even noticing Merlin.

"Yes, Natsu you passed the test." Igneel answered as Natsu smiled up to his eyes and yelled.

"Alright! I can be a Dragon Slayer Mage!"

Merlin cleared his throat and due to Natsu's Drakon hearing caused the boy to turn to him.

"Who's this guy?" Natsu pointed.

"This is your bir-" Igneel was cut off by Merlin.

"Merlin just Merlin." Merlin said as he gave Igneel a look.

"What?" Igneel asked stupidly.

"He doesn't want Natsu to know their related in any way." Dragovitch whispered low enough for Natsu to not hear.

"Alright then." Igneel replied.

"Okay, what's Merlin doing here anyway? Natsu asked as all three heads turned to him.

"Merlin's here to teach you another type or types of magic. Right Merlin?" Dragovitch said.

"That's right. But Natsu you going to have to promise me not to tell anyone what magic I'm going to teach you, alright?" Merlin replied.

"You mean I get to learn another form of magic! Of course I'll keep it a secret!" Natsu happily rambled on and on about learning every type of magic and other things with Merlin as Igneel and Dragovitch spoke with each other.

"So how long do I get to train him before he moves on to Metalicana?" Igneel asked as he gazed at Natsu and Merlin talking.

"Each Dragon can train a Slayer to his max extent would take five years exact. So every Dragon King gets five years to train him and then Merlin will train him for however long it takes him to." Dragovitch answered.

"Wait, so do I train him near my lair or at the Council's Element Grounds?" Igneel asked. (The Council's Element Grounds are large spots that match that Dragon King's Element)

"The Element Grounds."

"Alright. When do I start?" The Fire Dragon asked.

"Tomorrow morning." The Dragon God replied.

"Alright Natsu I'll see you tomorrow." Merlin said as he stood up, looked at Dragovitch and Igneel, and said.

"I'll see him once your done with him tomorrow." And with that he faded away into the shadows once again.

"Alright Natsu, I hope your ready," Igneel said as he grabbed Natsu and put him on his back. "because we start training tomorrow."

"I can take everything you got!" Natsu yelled.

"We'll see about that." Igneel said as he,Natsu, and Dragovitch flew off towards the Dragon Council's Headquarters.

* * *

><p>And that is all for chapter two! I have question for you. Should I skip Natsu's training and test or should I write them out? Please answer. Remember to Rate and Review and I'll see you next time.<p>

-It's a Face


	3. One Hundred Years of Learning

We'll be prepared for possibly a weird chapter. Anyways, It's a Face proudly presents Natsu for 200 Years! See told you so. Yeah, This chapter is about let's say 100 to 200 years of Natsu life. Meaning if you don't have that much time to read then come by later. The summary for this chapter is Natsu finally learns all the forms of natural Dragon Slaying Magic such as Fire,Water,Earth,Sky/Air,Iron/Metal,Darkness,Light, Lightning, and Gemstone. (He also learned Dragon God Magic from Dragovitch) Now before you start blabbering like "Face, wouldn't gemstones be part of earth?" Well no they are not. Gemstone Magic in my fiction at least is mostly a user or users that can only use the power of one certain gemstone to their advantage. Natsu, bring trained by the Dragon King of Gemstones can use all of them. Now as of in body and mind add-ons Natsu will get are strength, wisdom, luck, stamina, courage, and stealth. On certain month those certain raised areas will be raised even higher due to the gemstone being that month's gemstone. An example is that in August Natsu will get raised strength and wisdom etc. Gemstone magic also can be used in twelve different forms such as Garnet,Amethyst, Aquamarine, Diamond, Emerald, Pearl, Ruby, Peridot, Sapphire,Opal, Topaz,  
>and Turquoise. The power boost for each month are<p>

January- Strength and Luck  
>February- Courage and Body Protection<br>March- Healing Rate and Stamina  
>April- Speed and Stealth<br>May- Vision and Smell  
>June- Luck and Wisdom<br>July- Magical Energy and Stamina  
>August- Strength,Wisdom,Magical Energy, and Stamina<br>September- Calmness and Hyperactive Energy  
>November- Smell, Sight, and Strength<br>December- Strength,Luck,Stamina, and Wisdom

Yeah, I took some thought into planning the list. Natsu will also meet some fairly interesting people in this chapter. Please note that most of Natsu's training with the Dragon Kings will be a series of flashbacks because I'm currently to lazy to think of any test for Natsu to pass. :p Also, the pairing has not been decided, but I'm leaning a bit on an OC and Natsu pairing. I really don't like the NaLu pairing. Well continuing on, there will also be familiars (I don't count Happy as a familiar.) but Happy will not be one of them or it. Now that doesn't mean that I'll get rid of Happy completely. I have a few ideas for who gets Happy. Well. That's all I can say for now though so let me present Natsu for 200 years.

-Mini Story Like Thing-

Around the time of x440 an immense amount of magical energy could be felt in Fiore in just about every location. To answer of course the citizens of the country came up with many rumors for the reason. Oddly when the Magic Council was asked about the energy they never replied, and which drove citizens to create more and more rumors in till the matter was turned into an Urban Legend. One of the most popular rumors was actually used to create a religion, Ultidomiuism, the story of the disguised God,Demon,and Dragon hybrid that fell from the heavens. This religion became surprisingly popular with the country that even churches were made for the people to praise their Higher Power, which they called The Drakeon, part Dragon, God, and Demon. Well they were sorta right.

-Chapter Begins-

-Alton, x460-

"Well done, Natsu. You have successfully learned and perfected all of the Dragon Kings Elements; including my own." Dragovitch said as he stared at the (Please Note that I had to slow down Natsu's aging process by a considerable amount) seemingly ten year old. (Hey, his seemingly young age has a lot to due with future chapters. Also once he hits about 25 in body he'll stop noticeably growing. Can't have a 40 year old looking Natsu in the x700s.)

"Yes, I was quite surprised by the fact that Dragovitch decided to teach and make you a Ryu Kami." (Dragon God). Metalicana said as he smirked proudly at Natsu. The brat grew on him during his training.

"Yes. So was I." Igneel added as he glanced at Dragovitch questioningly.

"You also managed to actually defeat five of the Dragon Kings single handed." At this Metalicana, Terraeon,Grandeeney, Revoltan, and Aydra flushed a little. Being defeated by a student is embarrassing. As for the others Natsu decided he was smart enough to stay away from them in combat, especially Minerical the Gemstone Dragon King. Natsu had the most trouble learning Gemstone Dragon Magic due to all the varieties of Gemstone Magic. He was even given an extra year to perfect it. Even though the longest he spent training was seven years with Dragovitch, Minerical was the one that seemed longest.

"Yes, I also must say I'm impressed with you as well. Your healing skill is a once in a dragon's lifetime find." (And that's saying something) Grandeeney praised.

This went on for about thirty minutes or so until every Dragon King and Queen. (I just realized I was classifying Grandeeney as a Dragon King and not a Dragon Queen.  
>:p)<p>

"Also congratulations for learning to mix your Dragon Slaying Magic together and be able to make cross elements. Not even I can do that." Dragovitch replied with a small surprise at the memory of Natsu's battle against Aydra after he was taught by Revoltan.

-Flashback-

"For the last time Natsu. I might have taught you my elemental dragon magic, but you will not be able to defeat me!" Aydra called out to the, very badly, beat up boy.

'Ive got to think of something to counter her water body affect, but what?' Natsu thought to himself as he ducked a small roar attack.

"The only thing that can even affect me is lightning and that won't get past my scales." The Water Dragon Queen boasted as she kept sending small scalding roar attacks at the young boy.

'Lightning? I have that but I'll need something rough and hot to be able to get through her scales and then theirs causing enough damage to defeat her with one attack.' Natsu thought as he slowly lost speed in his running. 'The only thing I can think to do is a mixed element attack, but not even Dragovitch-San has been able to do that or at least he hasn't tried to. Aw screw it!' Natsu turned and faced Aydra.

"Blazing Steel Lightning Dragon's Roar!" (Okay I might've overdone it a tad or a lot.) A stream fire, lightning, and metal particles shot out of Natsu's mouth and busted into Indra as she recoiled in pain in her water body form. Once the heat and roughness of the fire and metal hit her scales she naturally went into her water body form which the lightning took care of knocking her into a dazed state until the fire ended up boiling and scalding her knocking her out.

-Flashback Ends-

"I'm glad you think so Dragovitch-San" Natsu replied as he proudly smirked. Yep all the praises are going straight into his head, raising his ego by a fair amount.

"Yes. Well anyway, you will also begin your training with Merlin." Dragovitch gestured for Merlin to walk to Natsu.

"Yes, I believe that my training will be a nice thing for you to learn with all the popularity you getting in Fiore." Natsu's birth father said.

"Popularity?" Natsu asked as he looked towards Merlin.

"Oh, it's nothing really. They've just been able to feel your magical aura for awhile."

"My aura? It's not that strong compared to you guys."

"That's because I'm sealing it in for you don't cause any damage from you aura leaking out. Which also reminds me. Natsu, I'll be teaching you many things and forms of magic. So be prepared for an interesting and long training and perfecting period." Merlin answered as he looked up at Dragovitch.

"Alright I guess that's it for today's Council Meeting." Dragovitch chanted as the Dragon Kings and Queens soared off to their lairs.

"Merlin, may I speak with you?" Dragovitch asked as Merlin ran over to him.

"Yeah, what is it?" Merlin asked as he looked up at the largest Dragon.

"I believe it is time to get Natsu a companion," Dragovitch glanced at Natsu who was staring at the Dragovitch's lair's entrance from across the massive hallway.

"Yeah, and what type of companion won't freak out at Natsu's strength?"

"A Familiar." Dragovitch replied.

"Where in the world will we find a Familiar?"

" I've already got an egg for a Scriker." The Dragon God told Merlin.

"A Scriker? Where in the world did you find a Scriker egg? I thought the creature was extinct."

"They are, so this one once it hatches will be the last of its kind. Also it would become immortal due to the eggs defense mechanism." Dragovitch went on. (A Scriker egg's defense against predators is to steal their life force giving more health to the Scriker when it's hatched. Since Natsu is immortal the moment he touches the egg it will absorb his life force making them both immortal. It is also a way of contract between very few Familiars and Mages, Natsu and the Scriker will use that method of contract)

"I see. Well whenever you think Natsu's ready you or me can give it to him. Also do you think I can teach Natsu while traveling; I don't want him to get to used to the Element Grounds."

"Yes, but you will have to bring him back every year so I can check on his Drakon Magic." The Gold and Silver Dragon replied.

"Will do."

-With Natsu-

"Will do." Merlin replied quietly.

Natsu was currently staring at Dragovitch's lair, the only one he hasn't been in yet, with curiosity due to the magical presence coming from it, and with his sense of hearing he put what Dragovitch said and the Magic presence together and guessed that it was the egg. Also due to the fact that whatever a Scriker is will be his Familiar; caused great excitement to bubble up in him. With the wisdom of the Dragon Royalty and the mind/acts of a ten year old Natsu darted over to the talking Mage and Dragon.

-With All Three of Them-

"Natsu, I see you overheard our conversation." Merlin said as he looked down at his son.

"Sorry, I couldn't help my self." Natsu replied to Merlin.

"Yes, I suppose you couldn't resist." Dragovitch said as he sighed.

"Sorry Dragovitch-San. I just couldn't resist the urge to meet a familiar." Natsu said with stars in his eyes as images of several different creatures appeared in his mind.

"Uh, is he in one of those Natsu zones again?" Melon asked as he sweat dropped at Natsu's antics.

"Yes, I suppose he is." Dragovitch replied.

"Yeah, well when do we give him he egg?"

"You can do it later tonight." Dragovitch answered.

"Alright where do I pick it up."

"Meet me in my lair to get it." Dragovitch said.

"Okay, see you there." Merlin replied.

-Five Hours Later-

"Hmm. I wonder what a Scriker even is," Natsu thought aloud as he walked down the halls of the council tower. "Maybe it's a mini-dragon! No,that would be odd considering they are dragons."

Natsu, for the past few hours, has been doing nothing but try to guess what a Scriker is, and is most likely failing each guess. From bat to dragon Natsu's imagination sure is running at quite a pace.

"Oi Natsu, over here!" Merlin called out as he came running up with an egg shaped box about the size of a Dragon Egg.

"Oh, is that the Scriker Egg!" Natsu asked as he quickly grabbed the egg from Merlin and sat down.

"Sure is. Dragovitch told me to tell you to be careful hatching it though."

"Will do." Natsu said as he removed the box casing around the egg.

Wow. That was all that could be said when the egg was finally revealed. The egg was seemingly pure marble, maybe some obsidian, and the strange design like thing on the surface of the egg. Natsu stared at it and then held his hand out slowly until it was over the strange design.

'Scrrrrrk' A strange scratching sound emitted from the egg as it started to glow and a strange outline that matched the glow also appeared around Natsu.

'Natsu Drakeon.' A small cool childish voice said in Natsu's head. (Remember that I am writing this on an iPhone so I can use Italics for thoughts)

'Natsu: Hello, are you the Scriker?'

'Scriker: Yes, they call me Kitsune.'

'Natsu: Kitsune? Okay I can remember that. So how do we do this.'

'Kitsune: Wait, you mean to tell me that you just randomly started the summoning without even knowing how.'

'Natsu: Um, yeah.'

-With Merlin-

"Well, I guess he was excited. Didn't even let me finish explaining how to summon it."

-With Natsu and Kitsune-

'Kitsune: Oh my gods this is going to take a while.'

' Natsu: Well sorry.'

'Kitsune: Well let's get this started. First say "O Lords of the Seven Worlds. Please grant us our contract for better and for bad to allow us to be intertwined until death falls upon the worlds and all life would end as we know it."'

'Natsu: Sheesh that's a little much don't cha think?'

'Kitsune: Just say the damn line!'

'Natsu: Okay sheesh. "O Lords of the Seven Worlds. Please grant us our contract for better and for bad to allow us to be intertwined until death falls upon the worlds and all life would end as we know it."'

Natsu got so caught up in saying the line that he didn't even notice Kitsune chanting it in unison with him. A light surrounded the two until everything seemed white.

-Outside or Natsu's Mind-

"Natsu. Natsu. Natsu!" Merlin yelled as he shook his apprentice awake.

"Wha what?" The Drakeon Slayer asked as he stumbled to get off the ground.

"Good your finally up. You've been asleep for an hour." Merlin answered as he looked at his apprentice worried.

"Boy, that was interesting." A young female voice said.

Everyone turned around and saw a juvenile female fox sitting there staring at Natsu.

"Hmm, so your what a Scriker looks like." Merlin said as he bent down and examined the familiar.

"No, Scriker's don't have true forms so we take the form of what we please." Kitsune replied as she walked in all fours over to Natsu.

"See Kitsune, I did it without needing to know how to summon a familiar."

"Actually only Scrikers Contracts are made that way, so you still know nothing on how to summon a familiar." The Scriker said.

"Oh." The Drakeon Slayer replied in embarrassment.

"Okay now that we got that settled let's get going." Merlin said, trying to get on the road before an argument erupted between the two.

"Right, but first let me turn into my human form." Kitsune said as she began glowing.

The fox form of Kitsune slowly turned into a human girl about the age of eleven with orangish brownish hair. Only problem was... she was completely naked.

"What?" The Scriker asked at the two boys one who had a light blush and Natsu who was looking at her confused.

"Merlin, why doesn't she have an it?" Natsu asked honestly.

"Oh gods, I wasn't going to have this talk with you until later." Merlin said as he face palmed embarrassingly.

"What?" Kitsune asked again.

"Your clothes." Merlin said.

"Huh, my clothes but I should have the-" Kitsune looked down. "Eeeeep!"

-One Hour Later-

Natsu, Merlin, Kitsune, who was now dressed,are current crossing the border of Alton into Fiore. Natsu was psyched to be leaving Alton, while Kitsune was neutral considering she's never really been to anywhere other then the council tower.

"Now remember to keep your aura in." Merlin told the two young looking mage and Scriker.

"Alright Merlin." Natsu replied as he took of running towards the woods with Kitsune, who was as unreadable as ever.

"Well Natsu seems like he likes Fiore." Dragovitch said as he walked up to Merlin in human form.

"Yeah, I guess so,but Kitsune bothers me a little."

"Oh, why is that." The Dragon God asked.

"The summoning took a little longer then usual even for a Scriker."

"True well keep an eye on her." Dragovitch turned around.

"Will do. See ya." Merlin said.

-Fiore, x510-

"Natsu, try again." Merlin ordered as Natsu once again tried morphing into his spirit animal. Which was the tenth thing he's had Natsu work on. The other nine where Requip, Magic Channeling, Celestial Magic, Telepathy, Psychic, Martial Arts, Magic Container, Flight, and Invisibility.

So far this has been the most interesting one yet. Whenever Natsu tries to go into his Spirit Animal form he switches into a different animal then before. It's almost like he has multiple Spirit Animals. So far he's turned into a Wolf, Lion, Rat, Dog, Cat, and a Fox. (Which Kitsune seemed to like for what ever reason)

"Again." Merlin said as Natsu glowed and turned into a Black Labrador.

'Hmm it seems that he's like me.' Merlin thought to himself as Natsu kept turning into animals. "Natsu, I have come to the conclusion that you have multiple Spirit Animals, so your going to have to practice turning into each one." Merlin said as Natsu plopped onto the ground from exhaustion.

"Uh, why me?" Natsu groaned into the dirt.

"Probably because your the only one other then him that has the honor of learning multiple magics, so be happy that your learning anything at all." A now fifteen year old looking Kitsune said as Natsu raised himself to his feet.

"Yeah well, whys it got to be so rough?"

"Because magic is an art if anything and you have to learn a lot because your brain can't really learn anything but magic."

"Hey! I can be smart in other things to." The Multi-Mage said as his anger spiked up.

"Keep telling your self that."

"Oi, Natsu. Get back to work!" Merlin ordered from ontop of a tree branch.

"Aye Sir!" With that Natsu started once again transforming into his Spirit Animals.

"Oh boy." Kitsune said as she stared at the slowly tiring Natsu. (Please note that Kitsune will look the same age that Natsu looks)

-Fiore, x610-

"Natsu, this will be your twentieth type of magic you learned from me. It will also be the second to last magic you will learn from me. It is a type of magic similar to Dragon Slaying Magic, it is called Demon Magic."

(Demon Magic or Demon Slaying Magic is a ancient type of slaying magic that has been passed down from a certain bloodline. The only thing that separates Demon Magic from the Slaying Magics is that there is no certain element for Demon Magic.)

"Demon Magic?" Natsu asked.

"Aye, the most effective way to kill a demon. The art of it is to think of thing that you hate most in your life and use that hatred and turn it into energy."

"Merlin, I don't have anything to hate." The Drakeon Slayer admitted as he thought about what he could possibly hate.

"I'm sure that you have something deep down inside that you completely dislike, something so sinister that you just want to tear it limb from limb." The Mage said in a dark tone.

"I can't think of anything."

"You can. Your just not letting it through."

Natsu stopped closed his eyes and tried to remember until a certain memory came to his mind. A memory that happens just right after he was born.

-Flashback to x391-

"Mavis, quick!" Dreyar yelled at the small girl.

"I'm working on it!"

"Mavis, stop." Helen said.

"Huh, why?" The Fairy Technician asked through a teary face.

"Don't focus on saving me. Focus on saving Natsu."

"But Hel-"

"Please for me."

"Alright."

"Heaven's Spear!" The leading councilman yelled and shot a spear of light straight into the chest of Helen making a sick cracking sound as it went through her rib cage.

"That's what happens when you don't abide by the Magic Council's wishes." The Mage who casted the spell said.

'Whoosh' Natsu's Fairy Sphere zoomed off into the sky right after the young boy saw what happened.

-Flashback Ends-

"The Magic Council." Natsu muttered. Sure he didn't know his mother that well, but to watch her be murdered by the Council causes a massive amount of hate to sizzle up inside if him.

"What?" Merlin asked as he walked closer.

"I hate the Magic Council."

'Just as I suspected. Well I did warn them.' The Mage thought as he smiled at Natsu.

"Now use that energy as a source of power and release it among you enemy. Which will be this tree." Merlin pointed at a nearby tree.

"Demon's Scythe." Natsu muttered as he ran towards the tree with a dark red energy scythe appearing in his hands. (Think of Fire God Magic Scythe just with a dark red energy instead)

The blade severed the tree in half and would've severed the whole forest if Natsu didn't cancel the spell.

"Good job, Natsu," Merlin said as he examined the tree. "Now that you know the basics, let's continue on with he spells for it."

-Fiore, x670-

"Natsu, you have successfully learned Demon Magic. Along with maturing quite a bit," Natsu's Father said as he patted Natsu on the back. "You also learned my signature magic, Element Control, which is quite an accomplishment."

"Thanks Merlin." The Slayer said as he looked at his mentor.

"It makes me proud to call you my son and heir." Merlin said while standing up.

"Huh, Son and Heir?" Natsu jumped up at that.

"Yep, Natsu Drakeon, you are the birth son of me, Merlin the King of Aura."

"Aura?"

"Yep, Aura. The force that flows within almost every magic," The Aura Master replied. "and since your my heir you have the blood to learn multiple magic."

"I still don't get this heir thing," Drakeon said then looked up at Merlin. "But I kinda guessed that you were my Birth Dad."

"Well in a way it's kinda obvious. We have the same hair and eye color, traits, and we have the same magic abilities." Merlin said.

"Yeah I guess that's true, but that's bit what gave it away."

"Oh then what did?" The Mage asked.

"You talk in your sleep and I overheard one of your conversations with Dragovitch-San."

"Heheheh. Yeah I guess that's one way to tell. Now let me get to the main reason I've told you this, I'm to tired to keep traveling without rest like this."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked as he looked at Merlin. "You sleep all the time when your not teaching me or eating."

"Why you litt- No, I mean a long long rest. I intend to rest for at least a few hundred years before I awake. That's the reason I made you and fell in love with your mother. To live a little and try to settle down before I have to rest again, but then your mother found out her dad was Zeref and that made everything collapse. The Magic Council came and she told me to get out so they don't try to kill me, which they couldn't of course but she wouldn't believe me. After that your mom retreated into the castle and had you while I tried to trick the Council to not fire Etherion on your Mom. I've done some interesting things for the time I've been awake, but now I need to sleep and rest, so I leave the traveling and adventuring to you." Merlin said to Natsu who was tearing up a little.

"I understand. So I'll see you in a few hundred years then?"

"Yep, you shall," Merlin replied as he stood up and looked down at Natsu. "I must take my leave now though since I have taught you most of what I know."

"Yeah, the only thing you didn't ever tell me was why Kitsune doesn't have an it." Natsu grinned.

"Well I guess I have time for one more lesson. You might want to get some popcorn."

And so for the rest of that night Merlin told Natsu the wonders of the human body and what it does. With that being the end of the chapter we will let Natsu say the final words.

"Boys put their what where?!"

Well said, Natsu. Well said.

-Chapter Ends-  
>And that was Chapter Three! I particularly liked typing and thinking of this one from the top to bottom. Also please tell me of I should give Natsu any magical items or if he's strong enough or to strong already. That would be all for today.<p>

-It's a Face


	4. A (Filler) Chapter

Why hello and welcome to chapter four. I got a huge amount of feedback in just a night from chapter three. (At least huge for me) In this chapter Natsu and Kitsune begin their journeys around Earthland, not just Fiore. With Merlin in a 500 year sleep a whole bunch of stuff is goin on in Natsu's head, while Kitsune just trudges along behind him in wonder. Well in a way this could be considered a "filler chapter". Also I realized I said Natsu will meet some interesting people in the previous chapter well that was actually supposed to be in this chapter. Please note that the times when some of the members join will be different. Well, I'm starting to lose ideas for the authors note so let's begin the chapter!

-Short Story/Message-  
>Once the year x765 arrived, Mangolia,Fiore has received a large amount of attention with the Fairy Tail guild gaining so much attention and strong mages that it started having its own aura just from the guild mark. Perhaps the aura is strong enough to peak a certain Drakon Slayer and Scriker's interest? Well it seems so.<p>

-Chapter Begins-

-Fiore, x775-  
>"Kitsune, hurry up." Natsu said to his companion as they trudges through the busy streets of Mangolia.<p>

"Jeez, what are we even looking for?" The ginger haired girl asked.

"Haven't you heard a word I've said?"

"Well, you just now summoned me so no." The familiar replied.

"Oh right."

"Yeah."

"We're going to check out this "Fairy Tail" guild I've been hearing about the Aura "Prince" said.

"Well get to it then."

"Right let's go." Drakeon said.

-Once Natsu and Kitsune arrived at the Guild-

"Hm? Oh, somebody's came in to look around. No big deal I suppose." Macarov Dreyar said to Gildarts Clive,one of Fairy Tail's newest members.

"Master, do you think their here to join the guild?" Clive said.

"Probably, best get to introducing myself then." The small Mage said.

"Hello and welcome to Fairy Tail." Makarov said while looking up at the duo.

"Huh? Oh, hello." Kitsune said as she crouched down to Makarov's height.

"Why hello to you to." Makarov stealthily snuck his hand to get her butt, but was a little surprised when Natsu spoke.

"Kitsune, rest for now." Which caused Kitsune to transport Natsu's Familiar section of his mind.

"Okay, rule number one. Don't ever try to get a touch of Kitsune. Got it shorty?" Drakeon said as he glared down at Makarov.

"Ay aye. Anyway, where did she go?"

"She's my familiar. I summoned her back." Natsu replied.

"A familiar? Wow, don't see those often, but I thought familiars were usually animals."

"She's in human form."

-After Fifteen Minutes of Silence-

"So, what did you come here for?" Makarov asked awkwardly.

"To see what all the talk is about. After all Fairy Tail has been one of the top guilds in Fiore for awhile."

"Well I hope your impressed, but most of our mages are not currently here." The old man said.

"I don't care about that right now. What I do care about is where my next traveling location will be and if I can rest up here or not." Natsu fibbed as he put on a worn out adventurer's face.

"Well we normally don't let anyone but mages stay in our quarters, so why don't you check out Hotel Mangolia?"

"I am a Mage."

"Really? What magic do you use?" Makarov asked as he hopped up onto the counter.

"A variety." The Drakeon Slayer replied.

"Well okay then."

"Hey Macao, cheer up. I'm sure Romeo is just fine." Wakaba tried to cheer up his friend.

"He's been missing for FIVE years, Wakaba. How can a seven year old live by himself that long?" Macao muttered.

"Who's he?" Natsu asked.

"Oh? That's Macao, out resident Fire Mage, his son went missing when he was three. Pour guy, we try to cheer him up but it never last that long." The Third Master replied.

'Fire Mage? Son went missing?' The Drakeon thought.

"I'll keep an eye out for him on my journeys. What's he look like?" Natsu asked.

"Just like a mini Macao."

"Okay got it."

'Natsu, what are you doing?' Kitsune asked Natsu telepathically.

'What? I'm just trying to help out.'

'Kitsune: Well make it quick. You know how I don't like to be contained inside of here.'

'Natsu: Yeah yeah yeah. I'll only be a minute.'

-With Laxus-

Laxus Dreyar, was walking towards the Fairy Tail guild hall when he smelt something a little odd. Lightning Dragon Magic, and it wasn't coming from him. No, this scent was way more powerful the his own. Of course, being who he is, didn't want to be second best at all. He walked into the guild hall and saw where the scent was coming from, a young, 13-15 year old maybe his age, with black somewhat spiked hair. With victory on his mind he went up to challenge the stranger to a match. Big mistake.

-With Natsu-

"Hey you." Laxus growled at Natsu.

"Hm? What?"

"You have Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic don't you?" The large blond asked threateningly.

'How the hell was he able to tell that? I have my aura contained.'

"Oh, and how do you know that?"

"Your scent."

'Damn.'

"Okay, you got me there, so what of my magic?"

"I'm also a Lightning Dragon Slayer, and I want you to know that I'm the best at what I do. If you catch my drift. If you don't; I challenge you to a battle either way."

'Sheesh, talk about an asshole. Better tone his ego down.'

"Okay, I accept your challenge."

'Kitsune: Natsu, what do you think your doing?'

'Natsu: To shrink this guys ego. Obviously.'

'Kitsune: I hope you know what your doing.'

'Natsu: Of course I do.'

"Enough." Makarov spoke. "You don't even I have a proper area to fight."

"I'll just repair everything that I end up destroying. No big deal." The Son of Merlin said.

"No big deal!? Natsu, are you implying that possibly destroying all of Mangolia, is no big deal?" Out of nowhere Kitsune just appeared on a ball of light.

"Uh, yeah. It really isn't if I repair it though is it?"

"Yeah. That is if you repair it."

"Fine. I promise I'll repair all damages." The Drakeon Slayer promised.

"You better. I'll be watching the fight."

"Alright." Laxus said. We start now." He took a step back and. " Lightning Dragon's Roar!" A stream of electricity shot out of Laxus's mouth towards Natsu, who just sat their seemingly unimpressed.

'Bwoosh!' The lightning hit and disappeared in a cyclone to Natsu's mouth.

"Hm, odd." Natsu said as he put his finger too his chin.

"What?" He Lightning Dragon Slayer asked.

"Your lightning, for some reason,taste more like dirt then actual lightning."

"Lightning Dragon's Heavens Harvard!" Laxus casted a wave of lightning at Natsu.

"Lightning Dragon's Mirror Move." Natsu held his hand up causing the wave to bolt back onto Laxus the moment it touched Natsu.

The lightning wave blasted into Laxus, who stupidly tried to swallow it.

"Uhhh. What's happening?"

"Simple. You tried to eat the your own lightning." The spiky haired Mage said.

"No. I are the lightning you shot at me."

"Actually, I just reflected you attack back at you."

"Uhh, I can't stand straight." The bonds haired Dragon Slayer mumbled.

"Your fault."

"Why you little. Lightning Dragon's Thunder Crush!"

'What the hell is wrong with this guy?' Drakeon thought to himself as he dodged the Thunder Crush attack.  
>'That could destroy steel at just a minor rate.'<p>

"Your taking your attacks a little to far!"

"You think I care? I'll do whatever it takes to be the best Lightning Dragon Slayer there is." Laxus yelled out. "Lightning Dragon's Hurricane!"

'Well, he wants this to end quick, doen't he.'

'Kitsune: Natsu, see what I told you about getting into fights. You and your opponents take it to far.'

'Natsu: I haven't even used an offensive attack yet.'

'Kitsune: Well hurry up and finish it before the other Dragon Slayer destroys the town!'

'Natsu: Fine.'

"Hey, buddy. If you don't tone it down a notch I'll be forced to finish this quickly."

"I'm not stopping until I'm done. Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

"Well okay then. Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu sent a stream of fire, probably six feet wide, at Laxus's Roar attack, disintegrating it and knocking the Lightning Dragon Slayer a few feet back.

"What the hell?! How are you using fire?!"

"I have more the one magic." Natsu replied as he walked over to Laxus. "Also, if you don't stop now I'll be forced to use some of them."

"So what if yo-" Laxus was cut off when he looked around himself. Fear. Fear was all that he saw on the eyes of the humans and some weaker mages.

"I'll repair the damages you made, while you go talk to your Master." And with that Natsu turned around to where most of the damage was. A strange blush purplish outline surrounded Natsu as his eyes glowed the same color. He lifted up his hand and with it rubble and destroyed parts of houses lifted up off the ground and fused back to where they where originally.

"Natsu, I think this is the most you used your magic in awhile." Kitsune said as she walked up to the Drakeon Slayer.

"Nah, I still have tons and tons of energy left."

"I'm just saying."

"Yeah whatever." Natsu looked at Kitsune. "We should probably leave."

"Not so fast." Makarov spoke."I've made it my duty to try to get mages to join my guild, like most of the Guild Masters. So my question to you is. Will you like to join Fairy Tail?"

'Join a guild huh? Might as well see what it's like. What do you think Kitsune?'

'Kitsune: I think that I don't really have a saying if we join the guild.'

'Natsu: Good point.'

"Yeah sure we'll join."

"Alright then. Where do you want you Mark and in what color?"

"Shoulder and in black." Drakeon said.

"Same as him." The Scriker replied as the bar maid stamped the guild mark on.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail."

"Thanks." The duo said.

-Fiore, July x776-

"Igneel?" A nine year old Romeo asked.

"Yes Romeo?" The Fire Dragon King replied.

"Have you ever had any other sons or daughters?"

"Why yes I have actually." The dragon answered.

"Really? What was their names?"

"It was just one and his name is Natsu. You might be lucky enough to find him if you actually look. Why do you ask?"

"Cause, I want an older brother."

"Why would you want that?"

"To have someone to relate with me."

"Well that is an interesting wish." The Dragon King said.

"Yeah. That's why I'll stop at nothing to find Natsu!"

"Hmm? Well good luck with that. Knowing him, he'll probably be the first thing you'll find after I leave."

"Leave? Why would you leave? Can't you help me find Natsu?" The Fire Dragon Slayer complained.

'Trust me Romeo, I wish I could stay and help you find Natsu, but Dragovitch has called a meeting next year on Natsu's Drakon Slaying Magic.'

"Well I'm not going to watch you forever now am I?"

"Good point, Igneel-San." Romeo gave in.

"Yes, now go to sleep."

"Okay, good night Igneel-San."

'I'll stop at nothing to find you Natsu.' Romeo though as he laid down on Igneel's back.

Little did he know he was mimicking five other young Dragon Slayers. The Dragon Slayers of Fire,Iron,Earth,Water, and Lightning ( The one that Revoltan raised) promised to themselves that they would find Natsu Drakeon.

-Fiore, July 7th, x777-

"Igneel? Where are you?" Ten year old Romeo called out. "Igneel! Come on out!" The young boy screamed so loud that it reached all the way to another part of the forest, where a certain Drakeon Slayer was.

-With Nasu-

"Igneel!" Romeo called and called.

'Natsu: Who in the world will be looking for Igneel? Probably should check it out.'

"Igneel! Help it's a Vulcan!"

'Ah shit.'

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shot a massive stream of fire at the Forest Vulcan, successfully blasting it a good ten feet away and KOing it.

"Now who's looking for Igneel?" Natsu asked as he examined the area until he found a small dark purple haired boy.

"Thanks for saving me, but who are you?" Romeo asked Natsu.

"I'm Natsu Drakeon, son of the Dragon Kings. And you are calling one of them."

"Natsu? Were you raised by Igneel?" Romeo asked remembering the one Igneel talked about.

"Yeah, he is one of the Dragon Kings. What I want to know is why your looking for him."

"He raised me when I lost my way from my dad and mom."

"Raised you? Igneel raised you. Huh, in a way that makes us sorta brothers." Drakeon said as he walked over to Romeo. "Well I'm Natsu Drakeon, and your-"

"Romeo just Romeo."

'Romeo? I knew he looked familiar.'

"Huh, what was your Dad's name?"

"I think it was Macao."

"I come from his guild. If you want I can take you to him." The Aura user offered.

"You can? Let's go then!" Romeo exclaimed as he jumped onto Natsu's shoulders.

"Okay, you might want to hold on."

"Why?"

"Because we're taking flight." With that Natsu shot off into the sky with Romeo, who was holding on for dear life, to Fairy Tail."

-At Fairy Tail-

"Macao, lighten up a little. Natsu said he'll keep an eye out for Romeo. Remember Natsu is the closest thing to an S-Class Mage right now. In fact Natsu most likely could be an S-Class Mage if he actually did the exam for it." Wakaba tried, once again, to cheer up his buddy about his lost son.

"You don't understand the pain I feel everyday."

"Oi, Macao." Natsu said as he walked into the guild hall with a boy. "This is your boy, right?" He pointed to Romeo.

"Natsu, I don't have time for you illusions. This is a serious matter right now."

"Actually Macao, he seems real enough." Wakaba said as he poked Romeo on the cheek.

"We'll see about that." Macao said as he went over to Romeo.

"Natsu, is my dad stupid?"

"Possibly Romeo."

Macao poked Romeo on the cheek then, the forehead,then the stomach.

"There's only one way to actually tell if this is Romeo. The Birth Mark." Macao lifted up Romeo's shirt to reveal a little flame mark to the right of his belly button.  
>"Oh, my little Romeo. Where have you been all this time. You mother is going to be so happy and proud." Macao hugged Romeo and went on and on about random things.<p>

"Oh, what's Macao so happy about?" Makarov asked as he walked over to the group.

"Natsu, found Romeo on the way back from his job." Wakaba answered as he stared at his friend.

"Oh, that's nice." Makarov said as he grinned. "Wait what!?"

-Fiore, July 5th x782-

"Natsu-San, did Igneel leave you?" Romeo asked Natsu as he sat down at the Fairy Tail bar.

"No. After he finished training me I went on to learning Metalicana's Dragon Slaying Magic, and then on to the other Dragon Kings and Queen. After that I got trained by my birth father."

"Oh. Okay." Romeo went back to staring at the bar table.

"Really Natsu?" Kitsune appeared in a flash of light.

"What?"

"You tell him all that when it's obvious that he's wondering why Igneel left him."

"Hi Kitsune." Romeo said.

"Hello Romeo." Kitsune turned to Romeo then back to Natsu. "Now say your sorry."

"Fine. Sorry Romeo." Natsu apologized to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"It's okay Natsu." Romeo answered. "I just want to know why Igneel left me."

"Yeah the old Dragon is confusing alright." The Drakeon agreed.

"Yep."

"See. Now was that so hard Natsu?" Kitsune asked.

"No it wasn't, Kitsune." Natsu answered.

"Exactly." Kitsune smirked.

"Sheesh, your more bossy then the tin can." Mirajane Strauss said as she walked towards the three.

"What did you say?" Kitsune asked with a dangerous look.

"I said, your even more bossy then the tin can."

"Well, why don't you to and fight Erza or something." Kitsune said.

"Simple. She's not here."

Well, don't pick a fight with me. Got it kid?"

"Whatever. I'm just here to ask Natsu a question." Mira turned to Natsu. "There's a rumor going around that you have Demon Slaying Magic. Is that true?"

"Yes, Mira it's true. Now go away please." Natsu banged his head on the table leaving a thud.

"Really?!" Mira's eyes lit up like stars when she heard that. "How's to work? Can you tell me?"

"Not right now." Drakeon replied.

"Oh." Mira looked down at the ground glumly. "I was just wanting to know."

"That's not going to work with him Goth Freak." Erza said as she sat down at the bar. "He's not stupid enough to fall for your tricks, you perverted witch."

"Oh, if it isn't the Tin Can." The Take-Over Mage grinned evilly. "You shouldn't talk to people you can defeat you."

"One, why not. Two, you can't defeat me." The Knight said as she smirked.

"We'll see about that." Mira pounded onto Erza and a battle was born again.

'Thud' Natsu hit his head on the table.

"Why can't I just get some peace for a little while?"

"Natsu, you joined the wrong guild if you were wanting peace and quiet." Makarov said as he sat down next to Natsu. "Anyways. Natsu you got another request from the Council to be a Wizard Saint.

"I decline." Natsu answered.

"And yet you surprise me. Why do you hate the Council anyway?"

"I have my reasons." Natsu replied remembering his mother and Etherion.

"Of course you do." The small guild master replied. "Tell me if you change your mind. And Natsu, I'm a Wizard Saint and I don't do what the Council says almost at all. Remember that."

"Yeah yeah. I got it Master."

"I hope you do. You should probably get some rest though of your complaining about noise in here."

"I got it."

-With the Dragon Council-

"It appears that Natsu's Drakon Magic is awakening." Dragovitch spoke.

"Yes, and how is the brat going to learn how to use it?" Metalicana asked.

"The Drakon will instruct him through it."

"I hope it does." Igneel said.

"Yeah, but until it awakes completely Natsu will be tired for a little while." The Dragon God said.

-In Natsu's Dream- (He went to his House/Home)

"Huh? Where am I?" Natsu asked as he stood up on the marble floor.

"You are inside the part of your brain that I made my lair, human. A massive, quite a bit bigger then Dragovitch, gold and silver reptilian creature spoke from behind a Natsu.

"Who are you?"

"I am Karios, The almighty Drakon."

"That's nice and all, but what are you doing in my head?"

"Simple. Your the one that had the Lacarma implanted inside of you. So you have my magic, and since you don't know how to use it, I have to teach you."

"Okay, how long is that going to take?"

"A week at most, but don't worry. All your training would be done in your head." Karios explained.

"In my head? Well if this makes me less tired I'm all in for it."

"Okay, let's begin. It's a little like Dragon Slaying Magic." With that Karios began teaching Natsu Drakon Magic.

-Chapter Ends-

That's the end of chapter four! Like I said it was more of a filler chapter then an actual chapter. If it's to short sorry. I'm a little sick and my mind isn't working 100% right now. Please review/rate and I'll see you next time.

- It's a Face


	5. Poll Choices

Okay this isn't a chapter, but poll details. The poll is in Natsu's Harem Members.

The options are Kitsune, Mira, Erza, Ultear, Ur, Hisui, Lisanna, Cana, Chelia or all of them. If all of them is the most voted for it will be an of the choices above. If not, the four most voted on girls will be his harem until further notice if in case I want to add a girl. You guys can vote on whatever you want, but I'm leaning on having Hisui, Ur, Ultear, Kitsune, and Mira as the harem girls in my opinion. Also due to the fact that they have no one I can really pair them up with. Lisanna I also wouldn't be able to really pair with anybody, so she's also on the list kinda. Erza I' can pair up with Jellal or something. (Even though I hate the guy) Also, other then those four girls my favorite choice is all of them. Well that's all for today's informative poll detail chapter thing.

-It's a Face


	6. I'm calling this one a LAZY Chapter

Hello and welcome to chapter five! After my temp went down, and reading a few fictions, my mind miraculously started running for this story! Chapter Question: Should I make Natsu darker for whatever reason? So far I have that he'll only ever be dark when he's using Demon Slaying Magic. Anyway. In this chapter Natsu gets to know Karios on a higher scale and Kitsune starts running away to her animal form due to Natsu's magic tiring. Lisanna takes an interest on Natsu's Spirit Animals. (Some of his magic was found out. Shoot me. Don't worry only like five of them were found out) And why is Erza jealous of Natsu? Also the pairing will be a harem of at least five people, but all five of the girls won't be established till like chapter twenty. Also the main girl will be Kitsune. (Most Likely) If I get enough reviews or PMs, I might do some tweaking to the pairing so note that. For whatever reason I have my eyes set on these six.

Don't like me shoot me. Remember I MIGHT do some tweaking to the paring. Now here's chapter five.

Talking- "Example"  
>Thoughts- 'Example'<br>Sound- 'EXAMPLE'  
>Reading- *Example*<p>

-Short Message/Story-

As a familiars master gets more and more exhausted in magical energy, it will slowly revert to the masters mind until the master is a full health. If the master dies, the familiar will either be free to leave or could chose to die with the master.

-End Story/Message-

-Chapter Begins-

-October 21, x783-

"Hey, uh Kitsune? What's up with the tail?" Macao asked as he walked back from the bar.

"Tail? What tai-" Kitsune stopped when she saw the fluffy orange tail waving around from her, well you know. Backside.

"Kitsune, you have a tail? Why didn't you tell me?" Lisanna asked as she ran up to the, seemingly, twenty five year old.

'What the hell? This only happens if Natsu's power level was going down and that's literally almost never.' The Scriker thought to herself."

"Uh, no reason." Kitsune tried to say answer as she sneaked out of the guild hall.

-With Natsu-

"I still don't get it. Why is your magic the hardest to learn yet?" The "Drakeon" complained to Karios who showed him the basics if the attacks.

"It's because whenever you learn a new magic that requires this much magical energy to learn, you body rejects giving up that much even though it's going to regenerate."Karios explained to the black and a little bit of salmon for whatever reason now. "Also you hair will experience a color change to suit all of your elements."

"Color change? On a noticeable level?"

"Yes. It will be most likely a mix between gold and silver due to my magic. Well your eyes will. Your hair will probably turn into a lighter color." The "almighty" Drakon, with a sense of fashion apparently, informed his apprentice.

"I feel like we've been here for a year and I only learned five of the basic spells." Natsu pouted.

"Actually, we've been here for one day."

"You gotta be kidding me." The Drakeon pouted once again.

"Nope, and stop the pouting. You remind me of Dragovitch when I have him his magic."

"Wait. You taught Dragovitch?"

"Yeah. I didn't teach him my magic though. Only you were strong enough to absorb my energy with the Lacarma. Quite impressive really."

"I don't care about that. Since you taught Dragovitch. Wouldn't that make you the you the creator of all magic in Earthland?"

"Hmm. If you put it that way I guess it does. Since your so curious about me and my past. I also had a "twin" is what you could call it named Merlin, who knows where he is now though." Karios changed topic and finished speaking.

"I'm Merlin's son." Natsu explained.

"Really? Well if your his son in flesh and blood. I'll have to give you a whole lot more teaching, so to fit your magic container."

'Me and my big mouth, but back to the point. Karios, the Drakon, is my Uncle? Would I have to call him Uncle Karios?'

"So to fit your needs with magic, my dear nephew, I'm going to have to add an extra week." Karios said as he faced Natsu.

"Uh. Sure thing Uncle Karios."

"Call me what you like; I guess. Now I'm going to teach you Magic Transformation." (If a magic is say Dragon Slaying or Drakon Slaying, Natsu will be able to take the form of a demi-Dragon/Drakon or a full body Dragon/Drakon.)

"Okay then."

-With Lisanna- (Whenever the name in a scene change is not Natsu, it will be whoever the name is in the scene change thoughts, so these are Lisanna's thoughts)

*In the interview with Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar, we found out that Natsu Drakeon had never told anybody all of his magics or even used all of them in public. So far the ones we know he has are Psychic Abilities, a variety of Dragon Slaying Magics with only two have been found out so far, Demon Slaying Magic, Spirit Animals, and a special type of Requip magic called The Ranger. We are currently trying to get to reveal all of his magics, but we had no avail. There is also not much data on Natsu Drakeon's life recorded such as his birth date, family members, and how he learned his magics. That's all for today on Sorcerers Weekly Mystery Mage article.*

(Requip The Ranger is a type of Requip that is like a mixed version of The Knight and The Archer. Of course you can kind've guess Archer, but if the magic is strong enough and the Mage strong enough, the Mage can will the arrows to go where he wants without a bow.)

Lisanna read the magazine top to bottom, and each time she stopped on the words "Spirit Animals".

'What are Spirit Animals' She found herself thinking over and over again. As she was trying to come up with an explanation for herself she saw Kitsune walk by and noticed the fluffy orange tail, so being the animal lover she is, she went to examine it.

-With Erza-

'The Ranger?' Erza Scarlet thought over and over again about the magic type.

'What's so important about it? I'm still a good Requip Mage. Right?' Of course she was also jealous of a stronger requiper then her, so she's most likely going to freak out a little.

"We have breaking news." The Television Lacarma blared on to a blonde woman, so all of the bakery to see. "Strange kidnappings of young girls have been happening all over the Haregon area. Council Guards suspect it to be a slavers guild, but details remain unknown. The job offer for this is now currently going on the board for Mage Guilds to complete. That is all for this broadcast." He screen flicked back onto a cooking show. (That's right. Fiore has TVs now)

"Kidnappings? Must be a lot of them if they made a broadcast on it." The Knight thought aloud.

"Ma'am, here's you Strawberry cheesecake." The waiter said as he set the cake down in front of Erza. (I'm pretty sure that's what it is)

"Thank you." With that, Erza happily started to murder the poor cake.

-Back with Natsu-

"You see Natsu. The trick is to not think like a Mage, but a Drakon instead."

"Easy for you to say." The Drakeon said.

"True enough." Karios replied then looked at Natsu's transformation. "So far you learned the basics, hybrid transforming, and now full transformation in the course of thirteen days. Tomorrow you learn the five complicated spells of Drakon Magic."

"Yay me." Natsu said sarcasticly as he transformed back into his human form and plopped onto the ground.

-The Next Day-  
>"Natsu, you have successfully learned everything I can teach you about Drakon Magic in two weeks. I am proud to say that you bear the title Drakon Slayer."<p>

"Really? Thanks Uncle Karios." Natsu said as he smiled up at the Drakon.

"Yes,but sadly not that our time is up and you've been taught. I must rest, so I must return you to conscienceness." With that Karios awoke Natsu from his training.

-Chapter Ends-

Okay, I know this is probably the WORST chapter I will ever post on this fiction. I am sorry, but I was just trying to speed through the whole thing to get to the beginning of the actual Fairy Tail beginning. (When Natsu finds Lucy). This chapter, to me, was to short and sped up. I think I was because of the Drakon training, but you can decide what you think it was. Please no Flames. Looking for Beta readers. Rate and Review. Good bye.

PS: I found out that it is almost midnight when I'm typing this.

-It's a Face.


End file.
